1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to device packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Flip chip application on semiconductor packaging has become popular with the benefit of higher density of input/output (I/O) routing and smaller package size. However, compared to wire bonding technology the trade off is higher manufacturing cost. With the Flip chip packaging concept of matrix array, the package can be manufactured with lower cost and shorter throughput time (TPT). Thin substrate (2 to 4 layers with thin substrate core) is used for Flip Chip Molded Matrix Array Package (FCMMAP) in order to obtain better electrical performance. Thus the package needs to be molded to improve the package stiffness.
Current molding process to expose die backside is to apply a layer of compressive molding film on top of the package to prevent the molding compound from overflowing to the die backside. However, the strip designed for FCMMAP usually have uneven thickness across the molding film, causing the molding compound to seep into the gap between the mold films and the die backside.